Aetyleus the Elder
|Allegiance = |Branch = Stormwind Army Dalaran Guard |Rank = Knight-Champion |Service = |Battles = }} General Introduction Both venerable and ancient, Sir Aetyleus the Elder of Sunnyglade is an Archmage of the Stormwind Circle of Magi who is profoundly skilled in use of Transmutation and Evocation, as well as demonstrating a moderate proficiency in the other schools of Arcane Magic. Rightfully bearing the title of Archmage, Aetyleus conducts himself in the utmost disciplined and professional manner regarding his practition at all times. Establishing himself as a subject-matter expert of Magical Studies and Alchemy, Aetyleus often provides lectures, demonstrations, and council for the more disciplined and mature magi of Dalaran and the Grand Alliance under the strict guidelines and watchful eye of the Kirin Tor and other magical authorities. He currently works in tandem with the Stormwind House of Nobles as the High Provost for the Ministry of Magic, as well as the director of The Royal Arcanum. Physical Description Typically adorned in the formal and traditional wears of the older generations of magi consisting of long flowing robes and pointed hats, Aetyleus' pale complexion could probably be used as a mirror to those who got close enough. Eyes laid sunken within their sockets and dull in appearance, the elder stood a measly five-foot seven-inches with a slight hunch. Noticeable to those familiar with the man, Aetyleus walked with a slight limp in his left leg, having to rely heavily upon his staff for quick mobility. His forehead was decorated with deep wrinkles when he spoke and gestured, rising and falling like the tide of the sea. His attire was rich in vibrant color and crafted from artisan Stormwindian tailors with the finest fabrics available. Lined heavily with pockets, Aetyleus keeps many of his personal keepsakes, trinkets, and other reagents stowed away on his person for if their need should ever arise. It would be an incredibly uncommon sight to see the elder wizard without his signature pointed hat as it was one of his most prized articles of clothing. On his left ring finger, were one would normally wear a wedding band, instead rested an old bronze Kirin Tor Signet Ring, a parted gift from a dear friend and Magocracy Senator from times since passed. Trivia and Quirks 1. Aetyleus has a zealous obsession with pointed hats, and very rarely takes his own off giving rise to the rumor he even bathes with it on. 2. Irrationally wary, the Archmage is known for his elaborate conspiracies not limited to Kobolds, but also Murlocs and Gnolls. 3. Those who have been around Aetyleus long enough know him as a man with a vendetta against the Kirin Tor. 4. Perhaps the old timer had become senile in recent years, but it seems he has mistaken his usual mage staff for a broom. Or did he? Nonetheless, it served as an excellent weapon against both household chores and foes alike. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Mages Category:Alchemists Category:Soldiers Category:Knights Category:Stormwind Army Category:Army Officers Category:Brotherhood of the Horse